Leifang
Lei Fang (レイファン, Rei Fang) is a Chinese college student and Tai Chi Quan prodigy from the [[Dead or Alive (series)|Dead or Alive series]], who made her debut in the first Dead or Alive. She is one of the first females to appear in the series, alongside Kasumi and Tina Armstrong. A girl who grew up in a wealthy family, Lei Fang is a woman of justice and bares a very independent spirit. Throughout the series, she seeks to fight Jann Lee, who is thought to have saved her life at one stage in her past, to prove herself to him that she too is a strong individual. However, Lei Fang had lost to Jann in almost every tournament, but she managed to defeat him in the last one. The name "Lei Fang" means "Beautiful Phoenix", and is a common name for Chinese girls in . This can imply that Lei Fang is from the area. __TOC__ History and Tina in DOA1]] During one point in her life, Lei Fang was saves from a bunch of thugs by a martial artist, "Gi". Although she was very grateful for being saved, she felt that she could have handled the situation herself. After that incident, she mastered the art of Tai Chi Quan and sought to prove her strength to Gi. Dead or Alive Lei Fang joined the first Dead or Alive Tournament in order to fight Gi, to prove her worth to him. During the tournament she faces Gi, who turns out to be Jann Lee, however she is defeated by him. This doesn't damper her spirits however, and she goes on to train herself of the next tournament. Dead or Alive 2 During her matches of the second tournament, she forms a philosophical rivalry with Tina Armstrong, who believes that the meaning of power comes from physical strength. Lei Fang disagreed, arguing and demonstrating that power originated from the mind, and was channeled into and through the rest of the body. When she finally faced Jann Lee, she tells him that her martial art was perfected and that she was ready. However, Lei Fang loses again, resulting in Jann Lee retorting that she was far from ready. Dead or Alive 3 Now known to many as a young genius of Tai Chi Quan, Lei Fang continues to train to defeat Jann Lee. She enters the third Dead or Alive tournament, telling herself; "This time... This time, I am going to beat him!" She once again fights her way to Jann Lee. When she finally reaches him, telling him it was time for her to defeat “the dragon” within him. However, despite her best efforts, Lei Fang once again loses the fight. After the tournament is over, she returns home. While out in the city, she rescues a young boy from getting kidnapped, easily defeating the kidnappers with her martial art skills, reflecting the time when she was saved by Jann Lee. ]] Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Lei Fang was invited to Zack Island, believing it was an invitation to the fourth Tournament. However she finds that she, along with the other girls who had shown up to fight, had been tricked by Zack. Instead she spends the two weeks on the island playing volleyball, shopping and relaxing, making friends with fellow high-spirited prodigy Hitomi. However her rivalry with Tina from the second tournament is still evident. Dead or Alive 4 Lei Fang enters the tournament to once again fight Jann Lee. She defeats Hitomi in a match over a simple lettuce and later she defeats Bass Armstrong after he began attacking bystanders over losing his money at the casino. After both other these matches, she finally reaches Jann Lee, who is not really surprised to see her. The two combating in the DOATEC Tritower the building begins to fall apart due to the attack made by the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, however the two start their match anyway. The outcome of the fight turned out to be Lei Fang as the winner, finally defeating Jann Lee at long last. After the tournament, Lei Fang returns home again. While traveling on the train, she becomes involved in an embarrassing incident; when the train suddenly stops, a old man falls over and grabs her breasts. Humiliated and enraged, and despite it being an accident, Lei Fang loses her temper and literally kicks the man through a window, out of the now moving train into a lake below the bridge. The other passengers applaude her stunt, but Lei Fang likely thinks that they are mocking her due to the fact that the buttons on her shirt came undone, and she tries to cover herself. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Invited once again to New Zack Island for a holiday, Lei Fang was looking forward to a vacation. Endings Personality Lei Fang is a spunky, intelligent and cheerful college student. Practicing martial arts has given her a strong dedication to self-improvement, both mentally and physically. She hopes that by honing her own skills, she can eventually help others to do the same. At the same time, her young age and general inexperience with the world around her can sometimes cause her to not fully think things through. Along with a strong motivation for self-improvement, Lei Fang is also somewhat prideful and becomes angry if she feels she is being taken advantage of or being looked down upon. This may be the core reason for her fixation and need to prove herself to Jann Lee after he rescued her. Relationships Jann Lee Jann Lee is Lei Fang's primary rival, target and obsession. Ever since Jann Lee, then known as Gi, saved her from a group of thugs, she perfected her skills so that she could prove herself to him and become a part of his world. It is unclear on what Jann Lee’s feelings are exactly about this rivalry/obsession, however he doesn’t seem to have made any attempts to stop her from continuing in its pursuit (unless he thought that defeating her time and time again is form of an attempt in stopping her.) Hitomi Hitomi and Lei Fang are friends, as well as martial art rivals. Both being young, somewhat naïve and baring cheerful personalities, they can be playful with each other one minute and then become engaged in a heated battle the next over something trivial. Tina Armstrong Stemming from a disagreement on the philosophy of martial power, Tina and Lei Fang have since become rivals of a sort, if not for any other reason than for their difference in opinions. Gameplay DOA .]] Lei Fang is a very technical character, focusing on powerful holds and parry maneuvers to expose the enemy for counterattacks. She also has an excellent air-juggling game. A common combo starter is the ''Renkan-Sho-Kinda, which hits 3 times in succession, and depending on the terrain height and launch duration, can hit up to 6 times in succession. Her kicks, similar to Gen Fu, are also excellent combo starters (such as Sanren-Kyaku) and have an excellent execution and recovery time frame. Due to her varying attack string levels, she can be very difficult to counter against. She is most compatible in tag-team battle with Helena Douglas and Jann Lee; particularly Helena, for "Power is not always the answer" and thus their combination of intricate techniques highly complement one another. DOAX Other Appearances Dead or Alive Ultimate Lei Fang is also a playable character in the compilation collection, Dead or Alive Ultimate. In Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate, she has a total of twenty costumes, in which eighteen need to be unlocked by replaying her Story Mode - costumes 3 through 7 can be unlocked on easy mode, 8 through 14 on normal mode, and 15 through 20 on hard mode. DOA: Dead or Alive Lei Fang was played by Ying Wang in the movie, DOA: Dead or Alive. She makes several appearances in the beginning of the movie, until she got knocked out by Gen Fu. She also can be seen far away in the beach scene. Dead or Alive Paradise Lei Fang also appears as a playable character in the Dead or Alive Xtreme spin-off, Dead or Alive Paradise. Like other Xtreme titles before it, the game features the girls enjoying a two-week vacation on a tropical island, playing volleyball and exchanging gifts with one another. Musical Themes *''The Fist of Taikyoku Blows Up'' - Dead or Alive *''Grand Style'' - Dead or Alive 2 *''Mayflower'' - Dead or Alive 3 *''Flowerbed'' - Dead or Alive 4 Quotes Dead Or Alive 4: *''"Ready to lose?"' *"I have high hopes for you."'' *''"Did you enjoy that course of techniques?"'' *''"Everything in this world exist within the Tai Chi."'' Gallery File:DOA1LeiFangconcept.jpg|Concept art for Dead or Alive File:girls00.jpg|Concept art for Dead or Alive File:DOA1LeiFang.jpg|Render for Dead or Alive File:DOA1LeiFang2.jpg|Render for Dead or Alive File:DOA1LeiFang3.jpg|Render for Dead or Alive File:leifang01.jpg|Promotional render for Dead or Alive File:leifang02.jpg|Promotional render for Dead or Alive File:leifang03.jpg|Promotional render for Dead or Alive File:DOA1Leifang4.jpg|Avatar for Dead or Alive File:DOA2LeiFangconcept.jpg|Concept art for Dead or Alive 2 File:LeiFang dress.jpg|Concept art for Dead or Alive 2 File:Leifang render.jpg|Render for Dead or Alive 2 File:Leifang render 2.jpg|Render for Dead or Alive 2 File:DOA2LeiFang.jpg|Render for Dead or Alive 2 File:Lei_Fang_DOA2.PNG|Promotional Render for Dead or Alive Hardcore File:LeiFanghair.jpg|Promotional render for Dead or Alive Hardcore Image:LIE.png|Lei Fang in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball File:leifang.jpg|Lei Fang in Dead or Alive Ultimate File:leifang1.jpg|Lei Fang in Dead or Alive Ultimate Image:Lei Fang 9.jpg|Lei Fang in Dead or Alive Ultimate File:ley3_2.jpg Image:Lei Fang 10.jpg|Promotional render for Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Image:Lei Fang 5.jpg|Lei Fang in ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 File:-lei-fang-2006.jpg|Promotional render for Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Image:Lei Fang 2.jpg|Promotional render for Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 File:DOAX2AquamarineLeiFang.jpg|Promotional Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 magazine cover See Also *Lei Fang/Outfit Catalogues *Lei Fang/DOAX Swimsuits *Lei Fang/DOAX2 Swimsuits *Lei Fang/Paradise Swimsuits Trivia *The Tai Chi style Lei Fang practices is a mixture of the Yang and Chen styles. *In Dead or Alive 4, it is revealed that she wears glasses; pressing when selecting her to play will result in her wearing said glasses. *Lei Fang's default hairstyle changed from braids to straight hairstyle in Dead or Alive 4. In the previous games having her hair loose came as an optional costume accessory, much in the same way as Kasumi. *Throughout the series, Lei Fang's main tag partner has been Jann Lee. **She also has tag moves with Ein, Eliot, Gen Fu, Helena, Tina and Zack. *Lei Fang's favorite color is Lemon Yellow. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters